Episode 135
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 136|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:09:14 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Guests: Jake Petersen and Jane Jensen interviewed at 1:52:00 Intro: Eragon audiobook with Bookfart Content Covered: *1st of the Pinkerton Road *Gabriel Knight Remake interviewed the Jane Jensen at 1:52:00 *ALS and ice buckets Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *I thought you were snoring. **Matt - I was doing coke. *Matt is a guy that pretends he runs the show, but he's an asshole. *We're not doing in the right way. **Matt - We're not doing it the white way. *I can't see out of my ass. *My mom dated a guy that was a PC Gamer. Grew up playing adventure games. **Matt - And pedophilia? **Alex - He had a PC so we would go and molest children. **Moms spaghetti. *I play Gabriel Knight as a retard showing everyone his pet brick. **Kate - It's a great game but it doesn't have its makeup on. *Rocky Horror Picture show is one of the first movies I ever watched **Kate - That's why you are fucked up. *We've been livestreaming for 3 months to bring awareness to dysentary. **Kate - ALS Autistic Loser Syndrome **Alex - ALS doesn't stand for Lou Gehrig's diesase. **Matt - Average Lobster Syndrome **Matt - What is ALS? When you get ice water dumped on you? **Alex - He dumped ice water on himself. **Kate - Don't send facebook prayers or ice buckets. *Alex - Cowboy hat wide fedora callback Kate *Are you going to ask a questionj from another podcast and get caught? *We get e-mails of Asians trying to sell us parachutes. *There was some dumb high school kid that wouldn't play Mirrors Edge because it was a girl. You're not a space Marine either. *You were being a dick? **Matt - One time only. **Alex - 1 dick only. *Jake you are a faggot. (Star Wars) That's why you are a faggot. *she looks familiar, oh I've seen her with a cock before on Porn Harvest. *Everything is predominately white male, we live in the US. *This isn't the first time I showed I was a horrible person. *Where were you in 2011? **Matt - Where were you in 9-11. We are nmonsters. Then they moved to my asshole. *(Justin Bieber) His lawyers showed up in court and the judge lectured the lawyers. *Chad Kroger hair wavey looks like a hair full of Ramen *NESpunk is a fucking faggot. *The black weeaboo of the Italian mafia. You know what you fucking faggot? Did ya fuckin kill im? *What's going on in your head pussy? Matt *Hipstercast. We interview itunes. *Everytime I do it kind of makes me laugh x5 *I wish the internet would die. *I hate Dark Souls but I like it. *If there was an example of it ain't broke and don't fix it, it was the final fantasy games. **Kate - We had to keep changing it because of Japanese **Matt - I always give things a chance **Kate - That's what I like to think **Matt - Bias! **Alex - Bias what, we have all this money. **Matt - Pinkerton Roo-o-o-o-oo-ad **Kate - No one does care **Matt - interview Ro-o-o-o-o-oad *Working at Gamestop had female shepard on ME3 *Show me your tits *I do hate women and play as them because I hate myself. **Kate - You're also ugly. *Stop with the crinklypaper **Kate - It's a bag of cheese. **Alex - Kate's rolling the biggest blunt **Matt - Can we ban her for the next 110 episodes? **Kate -(mouthful of cheese) yes *I liked the Turtles movie **Alex - What the fucking fuck? *So Zoey Quinn......................... **Jake - Tumblr bitch is a bitch. **Kate - I love the trainwreck. **Matt - I find it crazy that videogame culture finally caught up with E. **Kate - The idea of Roger Ebert having sex is hilarious. **Alex - I hung out with her at FIG **Matt - Did ya fuck her? **Alex - Well.. no **Matt - I fucked a guy. **Matt- You get so depressed you listen to our podcasts. **Kate - Corrected Jake on the Bill Clinton Monica Lewinsky thing **Alex - Before we have a wrong opinion **Kate - Isn't that the show. Anyway Phil Fish is a giant faggot. **Matt - The videogame industry Kanye West. *Can't wait for Firefly Season 2 **Kate - It's been 12 years since the show and 9 years since the movie. It's dead Jake: *Medicare claims. **Kate - Metacritic claims? *Matt you're fucking wrong, your opinion is wrong, and you're an asshole. *I want to talk about Bookfart on Eragon audiobooks. **Bookfart "Oh my god son I found you. After all these years" **Bookfart jr "Daddy I missed you." **Bookfart "Give me large kisses" **Kate - This is how I spend my Sundays every week. I cancel social gatherings so I can listen to this. **Bookfart " Bitchin in the kitchen" **Bookfart Jr "Can't take the heat, get out of my mouth" **Alex - Bookfart is a sexy dragon and I've oversexualized him. *Kate wrong on calling Jake Petersen a neocon. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 136|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Guest Category:Jake